


Whomst?

by IronScript



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica feels betrayed, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Lydia wonders why she's friends with these two geeks, costume discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: Stiles will be handing out candy this year, but that doesn't mean he won't put in the effort to dress up. But Erica and Lydia aren't too thrilled with who he's chosen to go as, albeit for entirely different reasons.





	Whomst?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, of course, own Teen Wolf.
> 
> I actually wrote this years ago but forgot it existed until I was cleaning out my computer folders, but it was good timing at least. I haven't been in the fandom for a long time, so this will remain a one-off, but hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Hey Stiles, what’re you doing for Halloween?” Erica asked curiously.

“Huh?” Stiles asked, blinking rapidly as he glanced up from the computer screen, where he was checking hunter movements on an encrypted forum maintained by various packs in the North and South Americas, Europe, and Asia.

For some reason Australia didn’t really have any packs. Maybe because there were already so many non-supernatural (he’d call them normal, but really, they _weren’t_) things that could kill a human there.

“Plans for Halloween?” Erica repeated.

“Oh.” Stiles hummed. “The Beacon Hills Police Department puts out a safe route for Trick-or-Treaters, to try and prevent kidnappings or kids eating contaminated candy. Since dad’s the Sheriff, our house is on that route. I’ll be handing out candy.”

“Smart.” Lydia said approvingly from the other side of the table Stiles was sitting at, where she was trying to break down the chemical formula of a new strain of wolfsbane.

She turned towards the other two, now more intrigued by their conversation than by what she was doing. “Do you have a costume picked out?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned. “You and Erica aren’t going to like it, though.”

“Why?” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“Superhero.” Stiles explained.

“And why would _I_ not like it?” Erica asked with a scowl.

Stiles bit his lip, before holding up a finger to ask them to wait, quickly sketching out a design on the paper in front of him before showing them.

Lydia shuddered in disgust as Erica cried out in protest at the spider web with a large black spider on top of it.

“_SPIDERMAN?!”_ the blonde shouted, dismayed. “Traitor! You’re my Batman!”

“And you’re my Catwoman.” Stiles assured her, leaning away from her slightly. “It’s just…I was Batman a few years ago, and I have this rule not to do the same thing twice. Spiderman is my favorite Marvel superhero, so I went with him.”

Lydia grimaced at the two of them—Stiles for being so predictable in choosing a comic book character (though which one was admittedly a surprise) and Erica for protesting _which_ comic book character as opposed to the fact that Stiles’ costume was a comic book character in the first place, which was what irritated Lydia.

Geeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


End file.
